In recent years, there has been a demand to employ thermoplastic resins, thermoplastic elastomers, and the like as tire materials from the perspectives of weight reduction and ease of recycling. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H03-143701, for example, describes a tire molded using a thermoplastic polymer material.